guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/:R/N Touch Ranger/Archive 3
BiP I hate touch, and I don't see why a good ranger would drop to that level. In any case, seeing as there are so many Touch Ranger teams around, especially in AB... why not use BiP for energy management instead of OOB? Surely 19 is better than 13? Cripshots still own this though. No question should even be raised against that. =P --210.3.39.32 05:20, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :Why not use BiP? Try reading the skill description again. BiP can only be used on an other ally which makes it completely useless as energy management for a single toucher. -- (talk) 05:26, 18 September 2006 (CDT) "...many Touch Ranger teams around..." --Quoted for great justice! --Silk Weaker 07:34, 19 September 2006 (CDT) NERFED! Or at least easy to counter in Nightfall... "Without a solid counter to touch-type skills, we decided to add a new Paragon shout called 'Can't Touch This', which causes touch skills used on friends within earshot to completely fail. This will allow players to counter skills like Blackout, Shock, or Vampiric Touch more effectively." from http://www.guildwars.com/support/gamecontents/nightfall/skillspreview.php --Shattered Self 18:46, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Yup, an easy counter for PvP.... probably. We don't know the lasting time, the energy cost or the recharge time yet. Besides, monsters can't change skills, so the helpless PvE mobs are still going to get wiped. -- (talk) 03:35, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::Dang, I just found this, and, not seeing any skill listing on the wiki yet, I figured I might be the first one to see it. Whatever. Makes sense though, if they nerf my Ritual Lord, they'd better be nerfing touch rangers. VegJed 13:47, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::There is a skill listing in the wiki here. -- (talk) 05:12, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Pfffft :D You are kidding right? thats not a counter, The skill is a joke as is its effects... Note it causes Skill FAILURE and a touch ranger already uses expertise to lower the energy down to 4 as most touchers carry plauge touch whitch is lowered down to 2 energy... Meaning looking at it. a toucher would rip through it in about 3 seconds with a skill with a 20 second cooldown and only lose 10-15 energy total then they would be back completely unaffected. When nightfall comes out we will see first hand how useless this skill is against touch rangers and I will just laugh at how naive we all were thinking that Anet would help us develop an effective counter to the toucher. Ansi 06:31, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::::If you didn't notice, the comments were made before we knew what the skill exactly does. The skill description was discovered later during the PvE preview event. -- (talk) 07:17, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I think the shout is very very weak. stops 4 or 5 touches with a 10 second cooldown. A toucher can just drop 4 plauge touches.--Coloneh 20:47, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :::::20 second cooldown. sorry. hit the wrong number.--Coloneh 20:49, 19 October 2006 (CDT) I am adding under variants Blood Renewal. It is cheap, allows me to use OoB in non combat, and just makes a great heal. --Frvwfr2 10:38, 30 September 2006 (CDT) LOLOLOL Can't Touch This... lol, nicely done again Guild Wars. Now every time I'm in PvP I'm gonna be playing MC Hammer's Can't Touch This. Not even kidding, it's also farming music I use - Parasitic Carrion Not that cant touch this is a good skill its not but i think you guys think everyone knows what every skill does and are looking at what skills the person is using and not their skill bar. I dont think that the toucher is going to use 4 plague touches and will instead waste 4 vamps and if the whole team was attacking it that could mean its dead. Also if you dont want to be the target of a toucher you could use this skill it might get frusterated and switch to someone else. So its not a great skill but its not a complete loss.--User:raldrick Can't Touch This does'nt exactly work though. Even after NF has come out, I have fought as my toucher, and have NEVER seen ANYONE use Can't Touch This. Probobly because almost no one fights as one anymore, so that skill isn't exactly usefull.--Runar Funtime 21:52, 8 January 2007 (CST) How are Touch rangers rigged? I don't understand why people say touchies are rigged or overpowered. There are so many counters to them. Any degen mesmer will kill them or any air spiker will do the trick. Seriously, use Crippling Anguish, thats it he's finished he will never reach you. :Don't start this again. Many people say they are overpowered, many say they aren't. But as long as a huge part of the GW population thinks that they aren't okay, Anet must do something. -- (talk) 02:50, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::The fad is dying. I'm in RA every night and I see 2 or 3 every night.. So, it's not that big of a success. --Karlos 08:55, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Great, maby the PvPers will stop complaining about it soon then. -- (talk) 10:35, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::: People need something to complain about Gem d: — Skuld 10:42, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I know, that's why I'm complaining. ;) -- (talk) 11:07, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :People complain at the touch ranger because it excels at killing bad players. AB and RA is filled to the brim with absolutely horrible players on stance warriors with poor damage. A touch ranger will tear through them with ease. Touch rangers are resistant to conditions, heal as the do damage, mobile, and have good (or great) defense depending on the version. Good players tend to kill touch rangers very rapidly. -Warskull 02:01, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes, Touch Rangers have good DPS and HPS, but I've found that the saccing, low armor, and touch range makes it very prone to adrenal spikes, or just KD spikes in general. Maybe it's because I refuse to bring whirling defense, but I'm sure they'd be able to catch you off guard even if you do have it. When you do have it? Guess what, they'll throw an irresistable blow at you, and then forget about you, repeat, and then kill you when it's gone. It's great PvE when you're lazy and Thumpers don't work, although I must say that pet builds are the most braindead effective build evar.--Silk Weaker 05:44, 5 December 2006 (CST) Thats amazing that you would think that ANET even cares what people think about the build when there are a lot of poeple that actually do like the build. Come on there are over 3 countries playing the game now. Just because alot of people don't like the build cause they get there butts kicked by it doesn't mean ANET is going to nurf the build. Like someone said above there are already skills used to stop them. I played with one in AB today and a regular ranger owned me do to crippling shot so..... Lets just face the facts no one is ever happy about anything!! Can't wait till nightfall comes out so people can start complaining about getting owned by a Dervish.............. :The point is that Anet is a company trying to make profit with the game. If a huge part of the game population is complaining about something, even if tey don't have a valid point, they are going to change it somehow to keep the customers happy. -- (talk) 05:29, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Well once you have bought the game they really dont care if you like it or not they just dont want it to be so bad that someone would tell someone else not to buy it.--user:raldrick I agree that they ARE easaly countered. Any decent conditions ranger can tear through them. The main thing I find that Touch Rangers are good at killing are warriors, and to some extent, Ritualists. Everything else can just put conditions and degen on it, so it dies after you die.--Runar Funtime 21:55, 8 January 2007 (CST) Variants Why was "Barbed Signet, Vampiric Gaze or Shadow Strike for additional ranged attacks." removed? I realize there are Energy/Casting considerations... but isn't the section called "Variants"? Frostty1 23:26, 5 October 2006 (CDT) You don't need them, the touch skills give you all the health you need. Energy is the4 only problem, not health.--68.192.188.142 19:04, 30 October 2006 (CST) :touch skills arent ranged. its really hard to touch a cripshot ranger when you can barley move.--Coloneh RIP 02:34, 1 January 2007 (CST) Expand? Touchers with dual touch make great gankers, and although I'd never think of actually using them, perhaps notes of such use should be included? I understand almost all builds can benefit from it, since the touch ranger is especially vulnerable agains E Denial, shouldn't notes about energy hiding be included? We saw a top 100 guild use it, and they sucked. Got owned by a single mesmer.. and just kept runnign back and forth instead of applying pressure when gank failed... --Silk Weaker 21:09, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Nerfed indefinatly This build now deserves to be archived as it will no longer support the energy management as they changed expertise. I do however see the value in this build, so if they realized that they made a mistake maybe they will change it :)--Sneakysmith12 08:08, 29 October 2006 (CST) :"For each rank of Expertise, the Energy cost of all of your attacks, Rituals, '''touch skills', and Rangers skills are decreased by 4%"'', quoted from Expertise. I swear to god, if I hear Nerf and Touch Ranger in the same scentence once more, I'm going to shove a soldering iron in someone's face. --Mgrinshpon 08:11, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::I'll donate mine as well. --Silk Weaker 08:19, 29 October 2006 (CST) :::Actually, this is one of only a scant few builds that went untouched by the nightfall skill update meaning ANet likes these. Everyone and their grandmothers have been over this. --Mgrinshpon 08:13, 29 October 2006 (CST) :::: You stole my edit through a sly use of faster connection! So I stole it back. Anyway, yes, among that are cripshots, curse necros, and, hmm I think it's safe to say Assassins, because Shadow Walk is dissapointing in practice. I've used nothing but old builds and having fun at halls right now. Beastmasters untouched, in case anyone cared... the metagame impact of nightfall is surprisingly small, imo. --Silk Weaker 08:19, 29 October 2006 (CST) :::::I'd like to add that the Scribe actually mentioned it in his post early on, so that's a cue to what Mgrinshpon said. Also, Touch Rangers are really good for higher level PvE where everything is level 28 and insane armor. Thumping doesn't work, Cripshot Poisons means that henchies go stupid (change targets), so Touch is a good alternative. --Silk Weaker 06:34, 26 November 2006 (CST) I havn't yet tried sending my ranger out into the wild expances of PvE as a touch ranger, though I would like to try it. I will donate my crowbars and chainsaws to the cause too.--Runar Funtime 21:57, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I have used my toucher in PvE ever since Factions campaign came out. I love using my touch ranger in the most difficult missions, because I can eat through best armor as though my opponent forgot to put it on. I always take Whirling Defense and Lighting Reflexes for emergency defense. I also throw any extra attribute points into Wilderness Survival for Troll Unguent – even at such a low lvl, this skill helps counter minor health degen and has saved me more than once. :The key to success is managing your energy – always use Offering of Blood as soon as it has recharged and is ready for use (unless your health is so low that the sac. would be fatal), if you remember to do this you can withstand even prolonged battles.Nebulann Archer 22:18, 31 January 2007 (CST)